My God
by DJ Moves
Summary: Joey has a bad day and Kaiba takes him home to vent some. Romance develops fom there. Complete.


Title: My God  
  
Author: DJ  
  
Rating: R, for mostly swearing.  
  
Notes: Um, first successful story in getting Joey and Kaiba together. Basically, Joey's having a really bad day and it goes from there.  
  
Yugi kicked at the sidewalk, waiting for Joey to come out to walk with him to school. He had never been in Joey's house. He had just never been invited in. He sighed, hoping Joey would hurry up. Joey burst out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and joined Yugi. "Hey," he said softly. "Let's go."  
  
Yugi placed his hand on Joey's arm comfortingly, though not sure what was even wrong, but Joey jerked himself away from Yugi's touch. "Come on, okay?"  
  
Yugi nodded, but silently wondered what was bothering Joey. He had started to act like this more often and it troubled him. As they silently walked to school (a tense silence, Yugi thought), Yugi began to examine what could be wrong in Joey's life. Maybe something happened to his sister, he finally decided.  
  
He was about to speak up, but Joey sped up. "I'll see you later, okay Yugi?" Before Yugi could respond, Joey was already speeding out of sight.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba opened the door to the stall he was in. Suddenly he heard someone running into the bathroom. He nonchalantly began to walk to the sink, catching a glance of Joey bent over the toilet puking. As he began to wash his hands, Joey's moans and retching could be heard over the water. He calmly turned off the water and wiped his hands dry. As he coolly walked towards Joey, he noted how Joey began to just moan. He leaned against the stall, eyebrow raised. "Bad night?"  
  
Joey looked up at Kaiba, his skin ghostly white. "You going to call me a worthless mutt?"  
  
Kaiba smiled. "Nah, not right now."  
  
Joey picked himself up. "I don't expect your fucking pity, *Kaiba*."  
  
Ohh, the way Joey had said his name made Kaiba want to smack him. He threw Joey against the bathroom wall. "Listen you little shit! Don't fucking talk to me that way!"  
  
Joey's hand clenched into fists and he closed his eyes, preparing to be hit.  
  
Kaiba stepped back, smiling. "I'm not going to give you any pity. I used to be in the same boat you're in."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Joey yelled, getting up in Kaiba's face.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Down, boy. Listen, Puppy, your dad beats you. Maybe that little twit Yugi doesn't see it, but it's fucking obvious. Fact is, I'm real sorry you're in that puke-phase of it and everything, but I suggest you get over it fast." Kaiba began to walk out, but Joey grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!"  
  
Kaiba looked up briefly when the bell rang, but decided to ignore it. "Joey, I understand what you're going through. Now, I have to cut class and go to a meeting. Excuse me."  
  
Joey moaned and slide down the wall of the bathroom.  
  
Kaiba turned back around and picked Joey up by the arm, sighing as if Joey was a simpleton. "I'm signing you out of class, too. Come on."  
  
~~~  
  
Joey stumbled after Kaiba to the office, then outside to wait for his limo. He finally asked, "What am I going to do while you're in the meeting?"  
  
"I don't have a meeting." He pushed Joey into the limo and slide in next to him. "Look Joey, I'm going to give you some advice. Don't. Go. Home."  
  
Joey blinked, startled. "Kaiba...?"  
  
"Fucking idiot...you really don't think you're the only one to be beat by your father, do you?"  
  
Joey shook his head, muted.  
  
"So you could say I'm...one of them..." Kaiba flicked a switch and watched as the window became blocked from the drivers view. "How bad does it get?" he asked real quietly.  
  
Joey's voice wavered, never having put it into words. "H-how bad?"  
  
"Yeah. Does he just use his fist? Other objects? Kick you? What?"  
  
"All--all that..."  
  
"All?"  
  
Joey slumped down in his seat. "And more."  
  
"More?"  
  
Joey silently nodded.  
  
"How much more?"  
  
Joey looked up at Kaiba from behind his bangs. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because, Puppy, to be honest, I wish someone had asked me. I probably wouldn't have done what I had if...I could have ranted a bit..." Kaiba sighed and shifted in his seat. "You have a sister, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does he ever...mess with her?"  
  
"Nah...Mom and Serenity left before he ever got too...violent."  
  
"Lucky them," Kaiba responded scornfully. "So he rapes you, right?"  
  
Joey's eyes shot wide, surprised at Kaiba's bluntness. "Kaiba...I..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's not like a have anyone *to* tell."  
  
Joey bit at his lip. "Sometimes," he whispered. "When he's real drunk. But he's been doing it more often now." Joey sat forward, hiding his face in his hands, begging himself not to cry.  
  
Kaiba began patting Joey on the back. "You can cry, Puppy."  
  
Joey whirled around. "Don't fucking call me that! I'm not a fucking dog!" He pushed Kaiba roughly. "Why the fuck do you call me that?!"  
  
Kaiba smiled. "You're a bit sensitive, you know that?"  
  
Joey punched Kaiba in the face. "You fucking bastard! Go to hell!" Joey wrestled Kaiba onto the floor of the limo. "I fucking hate you! I'm not a fucking dog!"  
  
He reached back to punch Kaiba as hard as he could but Kaiba caught his hand. He twisted it around and eased himself onto the edge of a seat, lightly dabbing his bleeding nose with his free hand. "Go to hell, Puppy."  
  
"Why do you call me that?!"  
  
"Because it bothers you." Kaiba pulled out some Kleenex from his pocket. "I'm going to let go of your hand. And if you attack me, I'll fucking kill you easily." He dropped Joey's hand. "You shouldn't go home after this, Puppy."  
  
Joey made a lunge for Kaiba but was stopped short when Kaiba pulled out a handgun and pressed it against Joey's forehead. "I won't hesitate to shoot you, Joey." He dropped the Kleenex onto the ground. "Here's the deal. You let me call you Puppy and I'll give you a place to stay."  
  
"Why...why do you want to call me Puppy?"  
  
"Questioning a man with a gun. Either you're more stupid than I thought or you're a lot bolder."  
  
"Or I'm not scared to die."  
  
Kaiba sat silent for a few more minutes, than sat back, pocketing the gun again. "I call you Puppy because..." he sat thinking for awhile. "Dog was an insult. Think of Puppy as a cute pet name."  
  
"Why would you give me a pet name?"  
  
Kaiba smiled cockily at Joey. "Because I want you as my pet. You don't honestly think I hate you as much as I let on, do you? Really, Joey, I loathe Yugi and I'm a lot nicer to him."  
  
"You respect him."  
  
"Well I want you."  
  
Joey shook his head. "What?"  
  
Kaiba continued to smile, arms crossed. "Puppy, just know that you're always welcome to my house. Either I can take you there now or I can drop you off at your dad's house."  
  
Joey looked out the window of the limo as his house sped by. His gaze found its way back to Kaiba. Tear had begun to form in his eyes. "I..." he sighed and looked down. "Kaiba? Why?"  
  
Kaiba bit his lip, thinking. "Just be quiet," he finally said.  
  
Joey was silent, but Kaiba began to hear the sounds of quiet sobs. He slide over next to Joey and began to rub his back soothingly. "It's okay, Joey." He wrapped his arms around Joey and held him close to him. "I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore."  
  
Joey leaned back, looking into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba gently whipped Joey's eyes dry. He brushed Joey's hair back and smiled. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."  
  
Joey looked down. "How did you know?" he whispered.  
  
Kaiba lightly grazed a bruise on Joey's cheek. "I'm afraid it's quite obvious. You blame it on street fights, but I have gym class with you. The size of the hand prints on you?" Kaiba gently brought Joey's face close to his. "Don't be ashamed. It's okay," he said barely audible. He ran his fingers through Joey's goldenrod hair, then pulled him closer, kissing him gently.  
  
Joey pushed Kaiba back. "Don't." He stood up fast and hit his head on the roof of the car. "Oww..."  
  
Kaiba turned away from Joey. "Pathetic dog."  
  
Joey eased himself back onto the seat, uncomfortable. "Kaiba, I--"  
  
Kaiba pulled the gun out again and pointed it at Joey. "Shut the FUCK up."  
  
Joey looked down. "Look, Kaiba, I didn't mean to...to offend you. It's just that...I've never thought about...being with a guy..."  
  
Kaiba looked up at him, darkly. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Fuck you, Kaiba! You've been a complete jerk ever since I've known you and suddenly you want me to kiss you?"  
  
"To be honest," Kaiba said softly, "I want a lot more than that."  
  
"You say you've been hurt before, too. Then you should know how fucking dirty it feels being near a guy like this!"  
  
Kaiba pulled his arm back, once again pocketing the gun.  
  
"Do you keep that gun with you at school?"  
  
Kaiba smiled. "Silly Puppy. That's illegal."  
  
"Kaiba, I don't want you to be offended. But...I..."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you want to stop at your house for anything?"  
  
Joey shook his head, uncomfortable. "My dad will be there."  
  
Kaiba shifted in his seat.  
  
"Kaiba, just drop me off at home. I don't want to put you out."  
  
"You're not," Kaiba said in his normal cold voice.  
  
Joey sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba led Joey to a room. "This is where you'll stay. If you need anything, I'll be two doors down, there's a bathroom," he walked to another part of the room and opened up a door, "that connects to your room and mine. Mokuba's room is across from mine, I'll tell him your here."  
  
"Kaiba? Please don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not. But you have to understand. Being rejected? It doesn't feel that great."  
  
Joey sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm not rejecting you. I'm just...not sure if I'm...gay...I'm not sure if I like you. I don't...not like you, I just...you know..."  
  
Kaiba placed his hand on Joey's shoulder. "I understand," he said softly. "It took me awhile, too." He sat down next to Joey, loosely wrapping his arm around him. He leaned his head against Joey's shoulder. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Joey breathed in uncomfortably but wrapped his arms around Kaiba. "Why are you so cold to me...and everyone else?"  
  
"Mental defense," Kaiba began to mumble a bit too fast. "I'm-afried-of- getting-hurt-so-I-make-sure-no-one-gets-too-close."  
  
Joey cupped Kaiba's face in his hand. He tried to speak but was at a loss of words. Joey bit his lip, then leaned in, lightly graced his lips against Kaiba's. "I won't hurt you. I promise."  
  
Kaiba's hand reached up to take Joey's. He laced his fingers with Joey's and leaned in closer. When Joey tensed up Kaiba placed his kiss on the corner of Joey's lips. He stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his uniform pants. "I have...work to do. I suggest you take a shower. I'll be back later."  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba clenched his fists as his eyes were scanned. ~Stupid. So fucking stupid.~ The door opened and Kaiba walked in. He sat down, but turned away from the computer screens. ~You had to be weak. You had to try and kiss him. You had to fucking screw everything up!~ He whirled around and began to type. ~Forget about it. Just stop thinking. He doesn't like you. Grow up.~  
  
~~~  
  
Joey stood up, feeling bad. He dug his nails into his fists. ~Why do I always hurt people? I don't try to. I wish I could give him...what he wants...me... Me? Kaiba wants me. And it's awfully nice of him to let me stay here. I need to repay him somehow. And...if I'm what he wants...I'll give it to him. I more than owe him. And it's no big deal. It's just sex...~  
  
~~~  
  
Joey looked up from the magazine he had found. Kaiba stood over him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," he said coldly. "I had no right to--"  
  
Joey jumped up, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck, barring his face into Kaiba's shoulder. "Don't be sorry."  
  
Kaiba stepped back in shock. Then he sighed with relief. Arms wrapped around Joey tight, pulling him as close as possible.  
  
Joey closed his eyes, feeling sick. He became weak and was thankful for Kaiba's strong grasp on him or else he surely would have fainted. ~It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay...~ He swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he felt Kaiba leading him to the bed. Soft lips and a warm tongue began to go over his neck and Joey felt ready to puke. Lying on the bed, he finally opened his eyes to look Kaiba in the eyes. Tears had form in his eyes and Joey felt bad. ~Suck it up. I owe him.~ Joey had no idea what to do and was slightly relieved as Kaiba quickly took control. If Joey was to decide to get up, he couldn't, Kaiba having pinned down his wrists with his hands.  
  
Joey let out a painful moan as Kaiba bit his neck. ~Oww, fucking vampire.~ Both of their breaths were getting harder and faster, but for two entirely different reasons. Suddenly, Joey felt tears fall down his cheeks. He was crying. ~Why? It doesn't hurt. He's gentler now. But...I wish he'd stop.~  
  
Joey barely made it through their first intimate experience. Thankfully, Kaiba curled up slightly on and next to Joey. Joey didn't want him to see him cry. For several reasons, the last being his pride...  
  
~~~  
  
Joey woke up slightly confused and very groggy. He remembered what had happened last night and moaned, rolling over to his side. He noticed a note lying on the bedside table and he picked it up. In Kaiba's neat handwriting, it said:  
  
Puppy-- I'm at school as you may have guess. I didn't wake you up because you seemed so peaceful. Try to relax and I'll see you after school. If you need anything, there's a maid here or there that can get you something. If it's a real emergency, my cell number is 555-8151, but if it's only food you're looking for, they're plenty of food in the kitchen. Enjoy.  
--Kaiba  
  
Joey set the note down and pulled the covers around him, suddenly feeling very cold in the 85 degree morning. He laid his head down, hugged a pillow close, and curled into he fetal position, wishing someone was here to comfort him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Puppy? I'm home." He walked into his room, talking, without looking up. "I'm just here for a few minutes to grab lunch and pick up some documents. I'll probably be at a few meetings after school and Mokuba should be--" he stopped, noticing Joey was crying. "Joey..." he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Puppy, what's wrong?"  
  
Joey hid his face into the pillow and continued to sob, trying to move away from Kaiba. "Please...just leave me alone," his muffled tear-stained voice begged.  
  
Kaiba laid down on top of Joey, bringing him into a sort of hug, softly brushing at his hair. "Please don't be sad, Puppy," he whispered, placing a kiss on Joey's neck.  
  
Joey knocked Kaiba away. "Don't touch me!" he yelled and Kaiba backed off.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Kaiba asked, surprised.  
  
"Just...just leave me alone. Please." Joey sat up, but turned to the other side of the room. He felt the weight of Kaiba get off the bed as he silently made his way around the room, picking things up he'd need for his meeting. All Joey could hear was the rustling of papers and a few drawers being open. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Whatever," Kaiba said bitterly, slamming a drawer shut. "Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Then come downstairs. Unless you want to be left alone."  
  
"It's...it's not you, Kaiba."  
  
"Let me guess. 'It's not you, Kaiba, it's me. You're great and all, but LETS JUST BE FRIEND?'" he asked coldly.  
  
"No, Kaiba, that's not what I was going to say," he said irritated. "Listen, you want to be moody, fine. It's just that SOMETIMES I have some issues with being TOUCHED. If that's not too big of a PROBLEM, then lets go downstairs and get something to eat. Cool?" He stood up and turned to Kaiba, his fists on his hips.  
  
Kaiba looked down. "Yeah, whatever, Puppy."  
  
Joey sighed. "Look, I know you're trying to be nice and all and I know I'm not making it all that easy. I'm really sorry. Maybe you shouldn't have brought a mutt home."  
  
Kaiba smiled. "Buying into the whole Puppy thing?"  
  
"You don't seem to be letting go of it. What else can I do?" Joey asked, with a small smile forming on his face. He joined Kaiba as they walked out of the room. Kaiba was very careful not to brush up against him. Just in case.  
  
~~~  
  
Joey sipped at his soda. "I guess I don't know much about you," he commented.  
  
"Well, obviously, or else you'd know I don't encourage your feet on the table."  
  
Joey sighed and dropped them, sitting up. "Sorry," he mocked.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?" Kaiba asked, typing at his computer and sipping coffee.  
  
"How the hell did you get all this?"  
  
Kaiba coughed, nearly chocking on his cup. "P-pass..."  
  
"Um, okay...how much money do ya got?"  
  
"Pass."  
  
"Uh...have you ever killed someone?"  
  
"Pass."  
  
"Um...what's your favorite color?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Blue," Kaiba murmured.  
  
"Mmmm...I'm more of a green guy myself."  
  
"And you like dogs and can't stand cats," Kaiba mumbled.  
  
"Uh, yeah...but how did you know that?"  
  
"Pass," he said, smiling.  
  
Joey scratched at the back of his neck. "What DON'T you know about me?"  
  
"Your dick size," he said very calmly as if it was normal conversation.  
  
"Hey!" Joey jumped out of his chair, knocking it down.  
  
Kaiba glanced down at the chair and up at Joey. "Want to know what I DO know?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Joey said a bit wearily.  
  
"You like sunrises but can't stand sunsets. Your favorite card is the Flam Swordsman and you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."  
  
Joey stood their, gapping at Kaiba. "You...I...wha...?"  
  
Kaiba looked back down at his computer. "What do you know about me?"  
  
"Huh?" Joey stared at Kaiba, then finally sat down. "Well, um...your favorite card is the Blue Eyes. You have three of them. You're really smart and rich and you can be a complete jerk most of the time. You're one of the best duelist ever and...well...Mokuba...and you hate gym," he finished, not sure what else to say, but knowing Kaiba had probably hoped for something...else.  
  
He didn't show it, just sort of smiled into his coffee. "I don't hate gym, I hate gym uniforms."  
  
"Not dignified enough?"  
  
Kaiba made a sound close to a non-cruel laugh. "Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"Okay, here's one: why don't I like sunsets?"  
  
"It's like saying goodbye. You don't know if you'll ever see them again."  
  
Joey gapped at Kaiba. "You're, like, a stalker or something."  
  
"Am I?" Kaiba murmured. They were silent for a few minutes before Kaiba broke in and said softly, "Joey?"  
  
"Yeah Kaiba?"  
  
"I really like you," he said barely audible. His eyes were hidden in the computer, but for once his hands weren't busy.  
  
Joey took in a deep breath and placed his hand on Kaiba's, folding it into his. "I-I..."  
  
Kaiba squeezed at Joey's hand. "Please don't hate me," he whispered. "I just...don't know how to be around people anymore." There was a hint of crying to his voice and his eyes were closed.  
  
Joey folded him into a hug. "I don't hate you, Kaiba. I never did." Joey softly petted Kaiba hair, holding his forehead pressed against his cheek. He noticed how much easier it was to be around Kaiba when he wasn't being rude or in control. He didn't even feel weird when Kaiba softly kissed him. He wasn't ready to kiss back. ~But, soon, for Kaiba, I'll learn to put up with it.~  
  
~~~  
  
Joey flicked through the channels, awed. He had never seen so many channels in his life. Some were even in different languages. He kept it on the cooking channel, too lazy to get up to satisfy his appetite.  
  
Mokuba leaned on the back of the couch. "What are you doing here, Joey?"  
  
"Kaiba didn't wake me for school," he said, distracted by the garlic shrimp on the screen.  
  
"Why's he letting you stay here? He wouldn't tell me," he asked, sliding in next to Joey.  
  
"Personal reasons, kid."  
  
"Are you guys, like, friends are something?"  
  
Joey finally pried his eyes off the screen. "Um...I guess so..." but even as he said that, he saw the horrified faces of his friends if he was to ever say that in front of them.  
  
"Good, Seto needs friends. Want to play a video game?"  
  
"What do you mean by that? Doesn't he have any friends?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "He's never introduced me to any. Does he have friends at school?"  
  
"N-not really. I would have thought... How can a guy go around not having any friends?"  
  
"Easier on him, I guess. He finds people leaving his life so quickly that he'd rather push them out before they can leave him."  
  
He was a bit surprised by this conclusion. One, he felt sorry for Kaiba. He really did. Joey didn't want him to have a life like that. But two, because Mokuba was so mature. ~I guess it comes from having Kaiba for a brother. And, well, he's probably a genius, too. I mean, look at him. He's the vice president of Kaiba Corp. He was the commissioner for the Battle City Tournament. And he's skipped a grade or two. He's pretty damn...cool.~ "I...Mokuba..."  
  
"Don't feel bad for him. That's the way he wants it. I guess I just wish someone would show him that...not everyone wants to take advantage of him."  
  
"Take advantage?" ~What, like...sex-wise?~  
  
"Well, the Big Five of our company took advantage the minute Seto was gone. And Pegasus. And well...even when we were younger and he first had his business, he made a lot of friends fast. But they were always asking for favors. Seto finally figured it out and dropped them fast. He's been pretty jadded ever since."  
  
"I'm not jaded, Mokuba," Kaiba said a bit irritable, sitting down next to him. "How was school? And please don't tell Joey any more of that."  
  
"It was fine. Kind of boring."  
  
"You'll be in high school soon. Then the work gets semi-challenging." He put his arm around Mokuba's shoulders.  
  
Joey studied Kaiba closely. He rarely saw Kaiba during the day, save Homeroom and Gym. ~I guess we have lunch together, but he never stays there anymore. And he usually finds a way to cut gym. He'll have to do it again next year. And probably, knowing the stubborn CEO, again their last year where he had no choice or not pass.~ His hair seemed slightly out-of- place from it's normally perfect style. And his uniform was slightly wrinkled and he was sans goofy coat. ~That stupid white coat. Please, like that's any sort of authority. He always looks like a clown.~  
  
"How was your day, Joey?" Kaiba asked softly, breaking Joey's thoughts.  
  
"Fine. Just kinda...stared at the food channel for awhile."  
  
"You know you could have asked someone to make you something."  
  
"I guess so. Just not my style. Don't want to get too fat," he joked, boredly.  
  
"Mmmm." Kaiba was as bored as Joey. ~Don't. Wanna. Move.~  
  
Mokuba jumped up and ran out of the room.  
  
Kaiba barely seemed to notice, lying his head back on the back of the couch. "I haven't told Mokuba yet."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About..." He suddenly was left without anything to say. ~Are we even dating? God, probably not. I'm probably just assuming...he said he was scared to be with a guy. And he said he doesn't like to be touched. What does that leave me with? Talking? I don't like to talk. He's looking at me a bit worried. I must be staring at him with this blank look on my face. Like a deer in headlights.~ "Nothing."  
  
"Kaiba, um, I was wondering...about last night...did you...are we..." he sighed, unable to think of anything to say. Well, how to say it. Tactfully. He normally had that big problem. And he didn't want to piss off Kaiba. So he was suddenly quiet, waiting for Kaiba to say something.  
  
"Um...Joey...I guess I wish I knew what was going on between us."  
  
~Huh? I thought...I thought we were dating. He seemed to make that clear he wanted that. What's going on? Did I assume he was...? Is he? Oh god...~ "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play stupid, Mutt," Kaiba said, suddenly angry. He stood up and walked out of the room, unable to stand looking at that stupid dog.  
  
Joey sighed and kicked at the coffee table. It jerked and a few magazine's fell off the top. ~Crap. Godamnit, why do I always have to be so stupid?~  
  
Mokuba came in, carrying a Nintendo 64. "Wanna play?"  
  
Joey jumped up, ready for a distraction. "Yeah, sure. Come on. What game?"  
  
"Diddy Kong Racing?" he asked sheepishly. "I don't have a lot of other games that are two player. I don't really have many people to play with."  
  
"You and Kaiba never play?" Joey asked, sliding down on the ground.  
  
"No. He's usually really busy. I'm waiting for Seto to teach me some good Duel Monsters strategy. But he fired the Big Five so he has a lot more work lately." He said all this like it was just common fact, nothing to worry or be sad about. He sat down next to Joey and began intently beating Joey, no matter how much Joey tried.  
  
~Damn, I'm usually pretty good at these games. Poor Mokuba. Poor Kaiba. The only people they have in the world are each other and there's nothing they can do for each other. Poor them.~  
  
~~~  
  
Joey finally tracked down Kaiba in the large, confusing house, drinking coffee, picking at a bagal, and typing at his computer. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba jumped a bit and set down his mug. "Really, now? Good for you," he said in a voice hiding all emotion. It wasn't even his normal sarcastic, bitter tone.  
  
Joey sat down next to Kaiba, though he couldn't see the screen. "Kaiba? Are we dating or not?"  
  
Kaiba paused, said nothing, and began typing again. "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"You were kissing me last night, making passes at me in the limo, and at lunch today, you--"  
  
"Just shut up, Puppy." He stopped typing and stared at the screen for a few minutes. "Do you want to be with me?"  
  
Joey coughed, nervously. "Um...what do you want?"  
  
"Just answer the damn question, Wheeler."  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure as hell not ready to have sex but for the whole dating thing...I don't know, it was a little creepy last night, Kaiba. I just kept feeling like...you were going to hurt me. Like my dad. And I hated feeling like that."  
  
"Then why did you let me?"  
  
"I...I owe you."  
  
"You don't owe me shit, Wheeler. I'm sorry I put you in such a weird position. It won't happen again. You can continue staying here no matter what. I don't expect you to...pay me back or whatever you call it."  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you, Kaiba. I wish...I wish I could like you back. I really do."  
  
"Whatever, Joey. You don't like me and that's that." He began to stand up, but Joey caught his hand.  
  
"Don't," he whispered, staring up at him through his golden bangs. "Do I really have the prettiest eyes you've ever seen?"  
  
Kaiba sat back down and scooted his chair as close to Joey as he could, his knees knocking against Joey's. He ran his hand down Joey's jaw line, a hint of a smile on his face, with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Absolutely beautiful, Puppy."  
  
"Do you love me, Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes," he answered without hesitation.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just...something about you," he murmured.  
  
"I don't hate you, Kaiba. I never did. I wanted to be friends, I really did."  
  
"Why, because I was rich?"  
  
"No, because I'm a friendly guy," Joey said, his teeth beginning to clench. "Money couldn't mean less to me, Kaiba. All my friends are...less than rich. And certainly don't have shit. My dad has debts racked up to no end. If I wanted money, I'd try to kill you, not befriend you."  
  
Kaiba smiled. It was a rusty smile and out-of-place on Kaiba's normally stoic face, but it was still a smile.  
  
"You don't honestly think I want to take advantage of you, do you? Come on, do you Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba looked down and shrugged. "I guess I'm just not used to...being...I don't know..."  
  
Joey shrugged. "Well, I don't know either. Jeesh. I won't take advantage of you, Kaiba. I feel really bad being here and unable to pay you back at all."  
  
"You helped save my life, Joey. Several times. Maybe not as directly as Yugi, but you...I never properly thanked you for...for...for helping Yugi save my...mind from the virtual world. Mokuba said you helped a lot. Th- thank you."  
  
"No problem, Kaiba. Jeesh. Listen, Kaiba. I want to like you as much as you like me. I really do."  
  
"You shouldn't force yourself. It's not right. And I don't want you to."  
  
"Just give me time, Kaiba. I promise I'll--"  
  
"You'll what? Stop feeling sick when I kiss you? I felt the way you tensed, Joey. And I know I...I kept going because I thought that you...were just...I don't know. Tense. I guess you're entire...I don't know what I'm saying. Just forget it. I'm going to lie down," he said tiredly.  
  
"Don't. Please. K-- Seto," he whispered.  
  
Kaiba whirled around. "I never said you could call me that." He stated it like a fact. Like that's all it was.  
  
"Please, Kai-- Seto. Please."  
  
Kaiba pushed Joey away from him, making him fall backwards onto the table. He laid across Joey and stared into his eyes. "I HATE you. You have NO right WHATSOEVER," he jerked Joey, pushing him down on the table more, "to call me 'Seto.' I am KAIBA and that's all you will EVER call me. UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Joey stared up at Kaiba's burning eyes. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Kaiba's. Kaiba jumped up but Joey grabbed him, pulling him back on top of him. "You want this, Kaiba. I know you do. So why do you fight it? I don't want you to be sad, Kaiba. Don't be sad. Please don't be sad."  
  
"I'm not sad, Joey. Let go of me," he whispered, almost scared.  
  
Joey dropped his hand from behind Kaiba's back long enough to brush the brunette locks from Kaiba's face. "You are. And I don't want you to be. Please. You're lonely. And what has a little crush become? An obsession? You probably know all about me, don't you? You're like that. You work your hardest at everything you do. So you didn't let the fact you had barely spoken to me stop you from learning more about me, right?"  
  
"Joey, I'm not a stalker. I never--"  
  
"No, no. I know. I know," he whispered, brushing Kaiba's hair back again. "But you researched everyone who was in your Battle City Tournament. And while I could be asking you why the hell you gave me a 2-star rating, my real question is how much time you spent on researching me."  
  
"I...Puppy..." he whispered. His eyes closed. "I learned all that I could."  
  
"And the sunset thing? How'd you learn that?"  
  
Your Live Journal," he whispered.  
  
"No one has my address."  
  
"I'm a hacker, Joey. I didn't need a web address."  
  
"I had that entry on private."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he whispered, his eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"You are a stalker, you know that, Kaiba?"  
  
"I wasn't going to hurt you, Joey. I wasn't following you."  
  
"There are things in my life I don't like anyone knowing about. Why did you do that?" Joey whispered.  
  
"Getting to know you...in no way that ANYONE knew you, even your friends...it made me feel less alone. I'm so sorry," he whispered before breaking into tears, backing up from Joey. "I never meant to..."  
  
"Kaiba, don't cry. I don't hate you. I swear." He carefully approached Kaiba. "I wish you weren't so hard on yourself. Don't be. Please."  
  
"I held a gun to your head..." he said, staring up at Joey. "I...I could have hurt you. Killed you."  
  
"Would you?" Joey whispered.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Even if I rejected you? Or...or if I was to date someone else."  
  
"No, Joey. Never."  
  
"No matter what?"  
  
"If you hurt Mokuba, I'd have to," he whispered.  
  
"Understandable, Kaiba. Short of hurting Mokuba, would you ever try to hurt ANYBODY?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Never."  
  
Joey gently took Kaiba's face in his hands and tilted in for a kiss. "You're not dangerous, Kaiba. You're just lonely. I understand." He brushed Kaiba's hair back. "I understand," he repeated, leaning in for the kiss.  
  
Kaiba gasped, then let Joey press his lips against him, closing his eyes. Kaiba moaned softly, deep in his throat, and opened his mouth a bit. He caught Joey's lower lip between his and began to gently suck at it. He leaned up just enough to lift his lips from Joey, though they brushed together when he spoke. "You're so beautiful, Joey. Like a god. My God. So beautiful." He brushed Joey's hairs back, pressing him gently into the kitchen counter they were standing so near, and leaned in for a more demanding kiss.  
  
Joey's eyes shot open, surprised, Kaiba's tongue was exploring his mouth. He had just gotten used to regular kissing. ~My dad never did this to me. And he kisses...good...pleasantly. I've never been kissed. This is...yeah... This can be our special thing. That no one can mess with.~ His eyes fluttered shut and he placed his hands on Kaiba's upper arms. He held him close and slightly controlled him, pulling him into the demanding kiss he had to offer. Kaiba moaned affectionately and began to kiss back just as passionately, one hand on Joey's jaw line, the other on his hip, both pulling him closer. Kaiba broke the kiss and lightly moaned, "I love you..." Joey pulled him back into the kiss. ~I like you, Kaiba. So I'm not going to lie before I DO love you. And I really hope I do someday. You're an awesome kisser. It feels so good. Something gives me the vibe this is your first time. I don't care. You're wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. I...god...I want to know you so much better. So I can love you. Please let me love you.~  
  
~~~  
  
"You should get some sleep," Joey mumbled from where he laid, looking dead, next to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba glanced up from his laptop, shaking his head. "You could give someone a heart attack like that, Joey."  
  
"`m sowwy..."  
  
Kaiba stared at Joey, surprised. "Since when do you--" He stopped, looking down, blushing.  
  
"Do I what? Care about you?" He slide closer to Kaiba and laid his head on Kaiba's lap, slinging his arm over his lap. "Always have, Kaiba. You just never let me. I'm a very--" he yawned. "--very caring person. It's just that most people don't want me...don't want me to. They think they have to care back. But I don't expect that. My closest friends don't care about me the way I do for them. No...you're not anyone special." He trailed his finer down the inseam of Kaiba's pants, stopping halfway down to his pants and wrapping his arm back around his waist. "You just cared back. And that...that means a lot to me, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba ran his fingers through the golden hair. "You don't have to-- to pretend."  
  
"I'm not, silly. I never said I loved you. I don't. Not yet." He yawned. "But I will. I promise."  
  
"No," Kaiba whispered, pulling his computer back, and balancing it on his knees, beginning to type again. "Don't do that. You're not gay. I am. I'm a guy, you're a guy. We can't...we can't date."  
  
"Not all lovers have to have everything in common," Joey whispered, beginning to giggle. "Kaiba, I'm not gay. I'm not. I don't think I am, at least. But...god...the way you kissed me. It was like nothing I ever felt before. There was like...this feeling building in me. It was so intense. I felt I was going to burst. It felt so good." He rolled onto his back and stared up at Kaiba, smiling. "I really liked it. I've never made out before. Never even got a kiss."  
  
"You're half-asleep. You're dreaming."  
  
Joey poked a finger at the corner of Kaiba's lip. "How come you never smile?"  
  
"Smiling takes too many muscles. Not worth my time." He tried to move away from Joey's fingers.  
  
Joey lifted up his other hand and began poking at his mouth, giggling. "You have a pretty smile, Kaiba. You just need to use it more often. So pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty..."  
  
Kaiba finally smiled. "Stop it, Joey. Now." He began laughing. He set down the computer and pulled Joey on top of him. "You're so beautiful," he breathed.  
  
Joey turned his head, meeting Kaiba into an open-mouth kiss with little tongue. Their lips made a smacking sound when they pulled apart and they grinned like idiots. "Thank you," he whispered back.  
  
"Why are you thanking me? If anything, I should be thanking *you*."  
  
"No, silly, thank you for giving me something...more...something I can...I don't know...something different. Something...my father's never done to me."  
  
Kaiba felt slightly sick by the words, so he pulled Joey closer into a hug. "I love you, Joey."  
  
"I'm starting to like you, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba smiled, though it was a sad smile. 


End file.
